


I'll be your girl

by Thornofthelily



Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Cunnilingus, Delinquent Akechi, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fondling, Genderswap, Internalized Homophobia, Kamoshida-typical abuse references, Kissing, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Goro, Vaginal Fingering, bottom!ren, breast grabbing, just a little, mention of bruises and references to physical abuse/violence, patriarchy ruins the party yet again, some vague AU stuff, top goro week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornofthelily/pseuds/Thornofthelily
Summary: "You pinned me down good enough," Akechi snickers. "Don't worry, it'll be fun for us both. No violence. Unless you're into that." One gloved finger strokes down her cheek, and Ren’s body burns with it. Intowhat,exactly? Akechi's face holds a world of implications, and Ren can almost glimpse the meaning over the horizon, but she dares not peek, lest she see past the ends of the earth. "What do you say?" Akechi’s tone allows no further discussion. Finality. Demanding a decision.The future surges out in front of her: Kamoshida increasing his pressure on her. Having to repress the horrors she's seen from him. Denying her bruised wrists and defiantly shoving down all her fury until it forms a black calcified rock in her soul. Or. See what Akechi can offer. Even Kamoshida leaves her alone. Swallowing, closing her eyes, she whispers. "Okay. Deal."
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125152
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	I'll be your girl

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by The Decemberists: I’ll Be Your Girl  
> Top Goro Week Day 3: Shujin Goro, (Semi) Public Sex

Ren's only been attending Shujin for two weeks before someone roughly yanks her by the collar into the empty student council room, long frizzy hair nearly catching in the harsh closing click of the sliding door. Flinching at the sudden violence, she turns to face her attacker, but gets pinned chest-first to the wall, arms held at the wrists and held against her lower back, before she can take stock of her surroundings.

"For a criminal thug, you sure give in easy."

She's surprised at the aggressive feminine voice against her ear. She knows that voice, although it's usually louder, roughly shouting down the halls to clear the crowds like Moses parting the red sea.

"Akechi-san?" Ren wiggles her arms, but they're gripped too tight, pinched tight leather crossing her folded wrists, her shoulders strained at a bad angle that offers no leverage. She peeks through her curtain of curling black hair to catch a gleaming garnet eye before it darts from her sight.

Akechi continues, acting like she hasn't heard Ren. "I know you were arrested for assault. Rumors say you were a sukeban. That you carry a knife everywhere you go, that you threatened Kamoshida."

At the mention of that pervy teacher, Ren struggles harder, twisting her body to face the school's most terrifying delinquent. "And he deserved it! He –"

Her jaws snap shut, anger glowing hot and bright in her chest. Twisting her neck as far as she can, she levels a steely gray glare at the older troublemaker. She's a year older, wearing a black turtleneck instead of the standard white under her blazer, along with black gloves that bite into Ren's wrists. She has her skirt rolled up too high, barely covering anything. The hem dangles above a flash of toned, tan skin before her strong thighs vanish into a pair of black tights. Ren reminds herself to focus on her face instead. Which looks calm. Intense, focused, but calm.

"What did he do?" Akechi asks, quieter this time.

Ren's had enough of this position, being pulled away during her lunch break and held against a wall and interrogated. If she cares about what Kamoshida is doing, she shouldn't be attacking people like Ren, who never fucking asked for any of this. She twists her wrists so they face the same way, sharp edges aligned towards Akechi’s thumb, then slams them down, sharply breaking Akechi’s grip. Then Ren spins around to face her, grabbing her with one hand on the lapel of her blazer and the other under her sleeve, wrenching her off balance before sweeping her weight-bearing leg from under her, just like she’s done hundreds of time in judo.

She hits the ground with a hard thud, bouncing her head off the wood, and before she can retaliate, Ren dives in to pin her, securing an arm around her head and leaning her weight into her torso to keep her down. "He did enough," Ren breaths heavily, trying not to think of it.

The fury at being knocked down quickly morphs into intrigue. "Well. Aren't you capable. Why didn't you just do this to him?"

"I'm on probation." Ren's chest tightens, remembering all the shit her parents have said. When she saved that woman from being assaulted, and that man came after her… she did what she could. He swung at the unprepared teenager, calling her filthy names. All she did was dodge, diving under his arm and hip checking him on the way. She didn’t know he’d crack his face on the pavement so hard. The voice of her mother telling her _you shouldn't have gotten involved_ , her father saying _just keep your head down and mind your business._ We knew those self-defense classes were too rough, they said. You should have quit, they said. Just be a good girl. A quiet girl. A girl a nice boy might like to marry. That was what made her mom cry the hardest. _How will we find a match for you now?_

Never mind Ren never had any interest in marrying a man.

"I can't do anything," Ren forces out, trying to hold back her angry tears. "I'm supposed to just mind my business. Be a _good girl._ " She can't help but spit those words derisively. "If I act out again, I'm doomed. My life is over. What else can I do?!"

Akechi’s eyes gleam with a strange light. "How about we make a deal?"

She examines her suspiciously. Ren has the advantage right now. She can just walk away. Lunch will be ending soon, and who knows when the actual student council might show up. If they catch Ren like this, they'll say she's causing even more problems, and maybe throw her out, and Sojiro will probably stop housing her, and then…

Before she can figure out how to say no, Akechi surges up, hips jutting forward to unbalance Ren’s hold. Using her new leverage, she reverses their position, slamming Ren to the floor with Akechi on top. Akechi has one knee between hers, and Ren's thighs quiver with the urge to tighten around her leg. Ren stares up at a smug, cocksure Akechi, shoulder-length honey brown hair framing her face, leaning in dangerously close. "How about now?"

Either from fear or excitement, Ren's heart starts to race out of control. This close, she can see a tiny spray of freckles across Akechi's pert nose, above her full, soft lips… which somehow have captured most of Ren's attention. "What… kind of deal?"

Akechi chuckles. "You help me out sometimes, and I can make your life at this school a little easier."

"Help you out with what? Despite the rumors, I'm not actually that good at fighting."

"You pinned me down good enough," Akechi snickers. "Don't worry, it'll be fun for us both. No violence. Unless you're into that." One gloved finger strokes down her cheek, and Ren’s body burns with it. Into _what,_ exactly? Akechi's face holds a world of implications, and Ren can almost glimpse the meaning over the horizon, but she dares not peek, lest she see past the ends of the earth. "What do you say?" Akechi’s tone allows no further discussion. Finality. Demanding a decision.

The future surges out in front of her: Kamoshida increasing his pressure on her. Having to repress the horrors she's seen from him. Denying her bruised wrists and defiantly shoving down all her fury until it forms a black calcified rock in her soul. Or. See what Akechi can offer. Even Kamoshida leaves her alone. Swallowing, closing her eyes, she whispers. "Okay. Deal."

Something warm and wet meets her mouth. Her eyes snap open to find Akechi... kissing her. Soft, gentle, eyes closed chastely. Gasping, she turns her head away and breaks the connection, but Akechi’s hold on her is strong, her body still trapped underneath the delinquent. All Ren's judo training flies from her head. Escaping this hold would probably involve wrapping her legs around Akechi, and that very suddenly seems like a _terrible_ idea. "Akechi-san! What are you...?" But her lips lock against Ren once again, this time more forceful and insistent. Ren murmurs some garbled noise of complaint, but the heat and pressure against her starts to scramble her thoughts like the delicious mess of curry she ate for breakfast. It feels… so good. Her body burns, the heat of Akechi along her skin filling her up like the oppressive summer sun.

"I told you," she murmurs against her cheek when she breaks away for air. "This will be fun for both of us."

Akechi kisses her, and Ren moans at the touch, her lips parting to gasp for air. Akechi takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth, sliding wet and hot along her own. Instinctively, Ren's tongue rises to meet hers, her throat surrendering tiny little whines of arousal. Her cheeks burn, her body is an inferno, quaking with terror at how her mouth keeps kissing and kissing back, licking up between Akechi's teeth, and she can't help herself, despite the walls she's put in her head, the things she's tried to convince herself the last several years. How she convinced herself she'd grow out of this. That she'd never have something like this. And maybe it's still wrong to have this. Desperately, at every break of their lips she begs in a confused, broken voice, "No… stop… I'm not…"

"Not what?" Akechi teases, biting her lip a little too hard and making Ren whimper. "You don't like girls?"

Ren's face sinks away in shame, turning so she doesn't have to confront reality. Akechi grabs her chin and forces their eyes to meet. "I see how you look at me. And Takamaki-chan. You never give a boy that look." Akechi had been watching her? The thought sends a pleased little thrill through her heart, which she unsuccessfully tries to tamp down. Akechi is… _very_ pretty, in a dangerous way. Like a wildfire, a supernova. She'll burn you up from the outside in, and you won't even care because you are honored to be so close to the beautiful spectacle.

Not… the straightest thoughts Ren has had about a woman.

Akechi's thumb traces the swell of Ren's bottom lip. "Are you sure?" She asks smugly, seeing resistance dim to acceptance. "That you're... _not?_ "

Weakly, Ren parts her lips and draws Akechi's finger into her mouth, licking the cold leather and digging her teeth in just enough to sting. Akechi sucks in an awed breath and whispers " _Good girl._ "

The words undo Ren completely, unspooling a tension she hadn't realized she'd been carrying her whole life. Good. She can finally be good, just by giving in to what she always wanted. Be good by being bad.

Akechi returns her lips to Ren, kissing her even as her thumb explores the cavern of her mouth. Sometimes Ren's tongue wraps around Akechi's finger, sometimes Akechi’s tongue, moving together sloppily and hungrily. She kissed a boy once, in middle school, on a dare, and felt nothing. But this? Akechi presses her harder into the floor, searing lines of brilliant heat sealing them together. The swell of her breasts press against her own, and Ren wants to touch them, feel them, run her hands all along Akechi’s sharp shoulders and narrow waist.

Akechi makes it there first, on hand cupping Ren’s chest, firm but still gentle, moving with confident, slow rubs. Even through the blazer, her shirt, and her bra, Ren still whimpers when Akechi's gloved hands pass over her nipple, sparking flashes of fireworks in her brain.

A sound from outside the room gives Ren a jolt, though Akechi remains unmoved, kissing and licking into her mouth and pinching and grabbing her chest. "Akechi-san," she groans, grabbing her shoulders to push enough distance between the two so she can breathe. "What if… someone sees?"

"Hmm, good point," Akechi teases, licking her lips for show. "I did leave the door unlocked. Anyone could just walk in, couldn't they?"

Ren squirms, hands fluttering down her blazer and against her hair, trying to fix her appearance like that would help make this look any better if someone just walked in. "W-we shouldn't be…" 

"Shouldn't what? Do this here? Maybe you'd prefer the courtyard. Or in _the P.E._ office."

Ren gasps at the audacity of her words. An argument tries to form through the hazy fog of her thoughts, then Akechi is back on her, trapping her in place with by pinning her knee higher between her legs. The position stamps on the skirt fabric bunched between her thighs, high enough that Ren swears she can feel her body heat soak through her panties. Rough gloved fists grab for her blazer. Ren cries out weakly as Akechi rips it open, buttons popping to the ground around her.

"Amamiya-chan," Akechi coos in a mocking tone. "It seems your uniform isn't up to code. What am I to do with a naughty girl like you?"

Hiking up her shirt, Akechi exposes Ren's stomach, then chest, finally shoving the hem of the turtleneck into her mouth. "Make sure you keep quiet, Amamiya-chan." Her voice is deadly serious. "Wouldn't want anyone to interrupt our deal, would we?"

Ren's heart races faster than it ever has, more than the first time she successfully performed the _Ouchi Gari_ throw and slammed her partner to the mat. Faster than when she heard a woman scream for help in the middle of the night and rushed to help.

Akechi's sure, deft hands on her bare skin, under where her clothes should be, spark electric currents across her flesh, zinging up to Ren's brain and muddling out the sounds of people walking past. She drools into the shirt in her mouth, watching Akechi with watery, hungry eyes. Pushing up her bra to her collarbone without bothering to unclasp it, Akechi pauses to stare down at her in admiration. "You really don't get into many fights, huh?" Before Ren can process what _that_ means, Akechi leans in and sucks one breast between her lips.

The suction, her hot mouth, contrasts sharply to her tongue, giving her nipple a little kitten lick. Ren moans shamelessly, muffled by the shirt in her mouth. The damp tip's exposure to the chill spring air makes it perk up even more, harder, and she flicks it with her tongue again, sending jolts of pleasure up Ren's spine. The constant roll of her tongue across the nub makes her shudder, her enraptured cries gagged and quiet. Unable to resist any more, Ren's hands clutch at Akechi's shoulders, no longer pushing away, but pulling closer. Her fingertips edge closer to the ends of her soft-looking hair, and Ren's desperate to touch it, but shakily, she pulls her hand back. Then Akechi nips at the meat of her breast, Ren yelping and Akechi laughing. "You can touch me," she purrs. Ren squirms, embarrassed that Akechi noticed her eager hands. "It's not as much fun if you just lie there."

Tentatively, Ren rests her hand against the side of Akechi's head, letting her fingers weave into her that warm, silky curtain. Smooth and rapturous, she cards her fingers through the shoulder-length strands, aerosolizing the lingering sweetness of her shampoo. It's almost funny to Ren, how someone feared by half the school smells so nice and floral.

Akechi smirks, actually nuzzling once into Ren's palm before ducking her head back down to ravish her other breast, giving it the same treatment with her mouth as her hand pinches and gropes along the other. Ren breathes shallow and frantic, panting, but she tries to control her heaving chest to keep Akechi as close as possible. Both of her hands tangle in Akechi's hair, stroking along her scalp in long slow motions. She looks like a dream. An avenging angel, sublime in her beauty and terrifying power.

And Ren lies there, her fingers against Akechi's scalp, losing herself to the sparking pleasure building within her, the heat growing and settling low and damp between her legs. How Ren went from being pinned against a wall to having this rough, hot, dominating woman biting and licking her tits makes her head spin. A strange surge of affection bubbles inside her, pooling around her heart. She knows she should upset at Akechi, for doing these things to her, making her late for class, putting them both at risk of being caught… but she doesn't. Ren admires Akechi, for her independence, for her strength. For her refusal to adhere to the standards and expectations Ren always choked on. And for Akechi to simply lay her out and have her way with her, while scary, felt liberating. Ren didn't have to hide her attraction, at least not to her. Closing her eyes, Ren realizes that, for the first time, she feels like she can be herself. All her other feelings get gummed up in a messy tangled web.

There's no words for a situation like this. So Ren slips away, jaw unclenching, body relaxing into Akechi's as she laps at her chest, low keening moans escaping past the muffle of her shirt.

Sensing her change in posture, Akechi strokes a hand through long, messy black curls. "There you go," she praises warmly. "Very good. Now we can move on to our deal. "

Wait. What?

Akechi sits up on her knees and shuffles up until she's straddling Ren's neck, legs splayed over her shoulders. Pulling up her already too-short skirt, Ren sees her surprisingly cute red and white checkered panties. With her other hand, she pulls the ends of the shirt from Ren’s mouth before grabbing the hem of her own pantyline and tugging it aside. Ren stares in awe at the slit between her legs, two swells of flesh already flushed pink. Her stomach twists itself into eager, excited knots.

"I'm going to sit on your face," Akechi explains like she does this all the time. _And she might_ , Ren thinks with a bit of disappointment. "And you're going to lick my cunt until I come. Be good for me, and I'll do the same for you. Got it?"

Ren's face must be as red as a radish, but the sight, the thought of Akechi's pussy pools saliva in her mouth. All she can do is nod as Akechi drops and rolls her hips, kissing Ren's lips like she did with her mouth.

Lolling her tongue out like a red carpet, Ren tastes the first delicious slide of Akechi's wetness, heady and slick. A shiver runs down Ren's spine, a hunger boiling in her core. Akechi rocks against her mouth, holding herself open for Ren's tongue. Deep between her folds, Ren feels smoothness, ridged structures she's felt on her fingers, between her own legs, now so exhilarating and new tracing her mouth. Helpless, consumed, Ren rests her hands on Akechi's thighs bracketing her ears, palmfuls of toned muscle under the silky black stockings. Dizzying pleasure surges to her limbs, tingling and intoxicating. More, she needs more, fingers seeking out more skin under the cloth covering her thighs, pulling them down loosely to her knees. From eagerness if not experience, Ren licks purposefully at the rounded nub just above her, tilting her head up to catch it between her lips. Akechi stutters and hisses out a breathy " _Very good_ ," grabbing a fistful of Ren's hair to hold her in place. "Suck on it." Ren follows directions, pulling on her hardened clit with gentle suction. Akechi sighs, ending with a rumbling growl. The tightness of the fist in her hair sharpens Ren's world to laser-focus, the world gilded in shimmering golden highlights so bright it hurts to look, but she can't stand to look away.

Akechi towers over her, even though they're the same height. The weight pressing down on her chin, her mouth, Ren's excited drool and Akechi's juices tracking down both sides of her face, and the full length of Akechi over her, still rocking in short eager juts, Ren lets the enormity of it all show naked in her eyes, plain for Akechi to see. Hazed over with lust, the delinquent’s expression is unreadable, one sharp tooth catching her bottom lip.

"You sure are eager now, huh?" Akechi teases, tugging Ren's waist-length hair just a little harder. "You look so good under me. Maybe you're just a pushover type of good girl after all."

The words sting like she'd just been slapped, shocking the warm filter of lights from her vision, filling with shadows and angry haze instead. Her little barbs shouldn't have hurt so much, so fast, and yet. Ren has to close to her eyes to shut out the demons lurking in the corners of her vision, the monster whose voice had been growing louder every day. _Will you just give in?_ She whispers. _Accept whatever the world hands to you? You should take what you desire with_ _song_ _and_ _sword_ _._

It makes no sense, and yet it does, resonating with a burning fire through her body. _No_ , Ren finds herself answering, a pain growing behind her eyes so sharp she wants to scream, muffled at the insistent press of Akechi's hips. _No, I won't just let people tell me what to do anymore!_

New words fill her head, in a language she does not know, but still she understands. _Êtes-vous prêts?_

The answer comes unbidden to her mind. _Allez_! 

Sliding her hands up Akechi's bared thighs, her thumbs meet at the joinder of her legs, her right knocking away Akechi's left to push her panties aside, while her other hand pulls aside her folds until her pink, flush hole hovers just above Ren's mouth. She licks her lips and makes sure Akechi can see it.

"I'm no pushover." Surging upwards, she spears her tongue into Akechi's pussy, pushing through tightness and heat as far as she can strain the short, strong muscle. A wonderful surprised yelp rewards Ren's boldness, and she drags her tongue up the length of her slit, ending with a teasing flick and hard suck at her clit.

"Shit," Akechi bites out, gripping Ren's hair with both hands now, so hard the pain almost blinds her. Ren _loves_ it. "That's it," Akechi encourages. "Keep going. Show me what you’re made of."

Neck already aching from the angle, tongue and jaw sore from the workout, but Ren ignores it all. Every filthy slick glide between Akechi’s legs earns her a little tremble of her thighs, or a muted gasp, a bitten lip. Like she knows the fire burning inside of Ren hungers for her voice, for her pleasure, for her acknowledgment. _We walk in fire and steel,_ the demoness within Ren whispers gleefully. _We do not so easily yield to our foe._

Even with Akechi clearly holding back her reactions, her body proves more honest. Her cunt drips with pleasure, smearing along Ren’s mouth, who licks it up like she’s an oasis in a desert. The cloying, overpowering thickness of her scent clouds Ren’s brain, a devotee to the pleasures Akechi has promised. Every flex of her tongue upwards, every mewl and growl and hissed inhale sends the bonfire burning out of control. Her left hand darts upward, slipping under the untucked hem of Akechi’s black sweater and plunging underneath, scurrying upward to reach for her breasts. Akechi gasps in shock, fumbling to grab at Ren’s wrist through her shirt, but her fingers fumble somewhere down her arm, and Ren’s hand catches the swell of fabric covering heavy flesh. Ren moans.

“Cheeky,” Akechi hisses. “I told you to eat me out – didn’t say you could touch me there.” But her hand rests at Ren’s elbow, light and if anything, encouraging. The pads of Ren’s fingers slip under the band to palm the curving underside of Akechi’s tit, so hot she can feel her heart slamming underneath, just off-center. The desire to fill her mouth with Akechi’s breast would have bowed her over had she been standing; as it is, Ren contents herself with another messy suck at her clit, pulling enough that she makes a sloppy wet plopping noise when she lets go. Fingers trace up to circle at the pert pointy tip, exhilarating and new and arousing. Her tongue echoes her fingers, licking full moons around her clit until Akechi’s shoving her head flat against the hardwood of the student council room, shimmying up a few millimeters to fully drown Ren in her pleasure.

“Finish it,” Akechi grits out, voice surprisingly rough and hoarse. “If you stop, I’ll kill you.”

Flooded with the adrenaline of _I’m about to make Akechi come,_ Ren relaxes into her work, paying special attention to Akechi’s sweet spot, rolling her tongue in faster, tighter circles, the tip pressing hard and flat to it at every suction, occasionally breaking off to taste as deep inside her as she can. Akechi’s openly panting, shuddering, rocking her hips in hypnotic rhythm with Ren’s mouth, chasing her release with hard, short strokes up against Ren’s quick, sure tongue. Her own panties are soaked through, throbbing with arousal, wanting to feel something, but she dare not touch herself, focusing all her energy on making Akechi come first.

Akechi’s breaths peak, and she breaks into a loop, hissing _fuck yes, fuck yes, don’t stop, don’t stop,_ without any threats or taunts or insults, and Ren’s brain shorts out, body reduced to nothing but mechanics, limp and pliant and obedient under Akechi’s commanding aura, moving as she says, stilling where she wants, but driving faster and faster, pinching her nipple between a thumb and forefinger and drawing it tight, tight, stretching it as Ren sucks slow and hard at her clit, flicking her tongue across the head once, twice –

Orgasm hits Akechi with a rush of strained _fuck_ s, a flood of spend seeping into and around Ren’s mouth, and the taste makes her eyes roll up into her head. She jolts on her face once, twice, thrice, before slipping back around her shoulders, escaping Ren’s loose hands on her and letting her skirt settle hard back in to place.

They’re like this several minutes, during which Ren hears the emptiness of the halls outside. Lunch must be over by now. Officially, they’re both late for class. But Ren can’t worry how that will look on her record, whether a teacher is looking for her. All that’s left inside her is warm, bubbling pride, amazement and relief that she could make Akechi feel good.

But they’re not done yet. Akechi forcibly extricates Ren’s hand from under her shirt, shoving both her hands over her head. “Naughty, Amamiya-chan.” The sultry, scary purr is undercut somewhat by the breathiness in her tone, her blown-wide pupils. “Touching without permission. Am I finally seeing your rebellious side?”

Good girl Ren might blush and look away. Good girl Ren might bluster and deny. But Ren doesn’t feel like a good girl anymore. That fire still burns hot as a forge in her chest, smelting down raw iron into steel, ready to cut. “What’s a rebel to a delinquent, Akechi-san?”

She blinks once, then grins, sure and slow, like a Cheshire. “What’s a delinquent to a criminal, Amamiya?”

Dropping the honorifics, huh? A sign of respect? Or maybe for Akechi, an arrogant challenge Ren can only happily accept. _Allez!_ “We made a deal, didn’t we? Two girl gangsters can surely agree to that honor.”

Akechi’s eyes burn with intensity, gleaming like two fresh pools of blood. “Well. In that case…”

She shuffles down Ren’s body, and she thinks she’s going to kneel between her legs and reciprocate, but she doesn’t. Instead, she settles over Ren’s hips smirking down at her. Ren opens her mouth to ask what she’s thinking, when Akechi bites the tip of one finger, snagging the black glove between her teeth and pulling it off. Ren’s mouth hangs open, silent and lame, suddenly possessed. She does the same with the other hand, ripping it off with her teeth and tossing them somewhere to the side. Unbuttoning her blazer and shrugging it off her shoulder, Akechi takes her time pulling her sweater over her head, and Ren gasps in sympathetic pain.

Her stomach and chest are mottled with scars and bruises, in various states of healing. Large, round, greenish marks across her ribs; dull, angry black circles up and down her forearms; fresh purples and reds across her chest. Ren chokes on her next breath, awed and horrified at once. “Akechi… are you…”

She huffs and rolls her eyes as she unclasps her black bra, letting it slip from her mottled shoulders without even a flinch. “Don’t get all sentimental on me, Amamiya. I’m sure my reputation precedes me.”

“Is this all… from fighting?”

The edges of her smile are ragged and torn. “And from some side-jobs. Do you care?” Her fingers spider behind her, slipping under the drape of Ren’s skirt and hooking two digits right against the damp spot on her panties. Ren whimpers, knees twitching together from vestigial shame. “Or shall we make good on our deal?”

Nodding, Ren still files away Akechi’s abused body for later reference. If Akechi really does help Ren with Kamoshida… no, if they can become partners, then Ren will find out who has been hurting Akechi, and make them stop. One way or another.

But Akechi’s fingers continue to probe under her skirt, teasing the hem of her panties, and thoughts of violent retribution dissolve under the anticipatory pleasure spooling between her legs. When she presses against that warm, damp spot, Akechi sucks in a tiny delighted breath. “Look at you. Just from tasting me?” Akechi draws that hand back to her mouth, making a show of licking her fingers for Ren. “You’re simply debauched, aren’t you?”

“Look who’s talking,” Ren breaths out shakily, daring to rest her hands on Akechi’s hips, which she magnanimously allows. “You’re the one who started all this.”

“And you’re the one who agreed,” she purrs back. After thoroughly laving her fingers, Akechi reaches back towards Ren, creeping under the thin barrier between them, edging under fabric and running spit-slick fingers through Ren’s sopping folds.

An involuntary whimper escapes Ren, mewling and arching as much as she can into the touch. It’s unreal, the slow glide through warm wet recesses, the glancing pleasure as she brushes her clit. Her whole body screams, aching, desperate for contact, for more Akechi. “Don’t worry,” she soothes, stroking her middle finger up and down through her crease. “I can give you what you need.”

Her thumb rubs a tight, fast circle across her clit, already too fast, too much, and Ren whines, panting, her body unsure if it should rut against the friction or flinch away from overstimulation. Akechi’s weight pinning her hips decides for her, and Ren lies there as Akechi ungracefully coaxes her clit from its sheath, perking up to feverish attention before pinching and sharply pulling. Ren slaps a both hands over her mouth to hold down the shriek of pleasure or pain, thundering through her head like a lightning storm. Fuck, she needs more of _that,_ forever, always, and her body chases after it, short desperate bucks seeking what touch and pleasure she can catch.

“Oh?” Akechi’s voice rings with amusement. She’s still facing towards Ren, sitting on her stomach, studying every twitch and quiver of her expressions. “Do you like it a little rough?”

Ren whines, gasping and needy and not at all cool anymore. The fire in her burns so hot, so must be feverish to the touch. “Yes,” she begs. She has no idea if she likes it rough or not, but the intensity which she craves, a worldless, formless thing, screams with a burning desire for things she can’t name.

“I thought you would.” And then two fingers plunge into her hole, and Ren’s hands fly from her mouth to grab for Akechi, _wailing_ until Akechi smacks her hand over Ren’s face herself. “ _Shhh,_ ” she hisses, but her eyes glow with wild delight, fingers pumping in short, hard strokes that send starbursts behind Ren’s eyes. “Anyone could hear us, Ren.”

The stretch of just two fingers is unbelievable. Ren has played with herself a few times, but just external, shy teases of her clit as she tried and failed not to think about pretty girls she saw that day. Never anything inside, and the burn only amplifies the heat inside her, raging out of control into an all-consuming inferno. Akechi slows down for a moment, probably noting the contortions of pain on her face, but her even, rhythmic strokes loosen up her walls enough that the slide is smooth and perfect and maddening.

Ren wants to fuck down on those fingers, hungry for the explosion of pleasure once this heat can finally burn itself off, but at the same time, it feels so fucking fantastic Ren just wants her to keep going forever, orgasm be damned. She presses deeper and deeper, leaning back to get the angle she wants, and flexes her fingers _up_ and _strokes_ and touches something that radiates sharp spokes of warmth up her spine, and an _ohhhh_ slips out from behind Akechi’s hand. “Hmm, found it, did I?” Akechi murmurs almost to herself. She pulls her fingers out, only to ram back inside, crooking them deep and stroking that spot again that makes Ren’s vision hazy. So intense and deep and powerful it hurts a little too, but Ren revels in the pain. She’s never felt anything more present, more real.

“That’s… so good,” she mouths into Akechi’s palm, breath of a whisper behind it. “Fuck, yes that’s so good!”

Humming with pride, Akechi thrusts into Ren with long, strong fingers, hitting that sweet spot every time. Ren’s panting paces out of control, whimpers and moans leaking out unbidden around the muffle of Akechi’s hand. She grabs her wrist, closer than her hips, holding firm that pressure on the lower part of her face, smothering herself in Akechi’s clean, sweet scent even as her own mouth still waters with the lingering taste of her pussy.

When she adds a third finger, the ecstasy skyrockets exponentially, her cunt stretching out lewdly for every scissoring flex. Words start to form Ren’s mind – _yes, please, don’t, stop,_ pressure and heat and glowing light building up in a tight coil in her belly, but nothing escapes her lips except for breathy phonemes. Akechi seems to understand, keeping her pace, thumb flicking over her clit at every downstroke until Ren’s voice screams out loudly even still. Akechi has to press down on her tongue with two fingers, so deep in her mouth she almost gags, before she can control her wild vocalizations.

The only warning she can give is a heated, _mhhm, hmmm!,_ eyes closing on instinct as the whole world, all sensation, collapses into the singularity of her and Akechi, her fingers, her cunt, rubbing against her sweet spot and thumb pressing down on her clit and it’s everything, everything, Ren clamps her mouth down and sucks on her fingers as her cunt clenches and stills her hand, spasming so tight in orgasm that Akechi’s effectively trapped, riding out the waves of incandescent bliss with tiny wiggles of her fingertips until Ren can remember how to breathe, how to exist, how to have a body again.

When the last shuddering wisps fade away, Ren’s left lying on the council room floor, quivering, skin burning, unable to stand even the touch of her own skirt brushing the tops of her thighs. Akechi withdraws both hands, licking Ren’s juices from her fingers with a look of benediction adorning her face.

Ren blinks away the fuzzy halos from her eyes, but finds she’s unable to tear her eyes away from Akechi. A line of sweat trickles down from her hairline, slips down her cygnine neck, over her collarbone and to the first of her many bruises. What kind of fights does Akechi get involved with? Who could possibly best her so badly they wound her this much? But Ren’s tongue sits fat and silent in her mouth, unable to do anything but stare as Akechi pulls her clothes back on. She side-eyes Ren’s stillness even after she dismounts.

“You going back to class like that?” Her tone holds a hint of mockery, but moreso actual concern.

Ren pysically shakes herself to recover. “No… No, I’ll get dressed. Not sure what I’m going to do, I’m already missing this period.”

Akechi finishes buttoning her blazer, donning her gloves once more as her last action. “In that case…” Her smile could etch metal with razor precision. “How about we get started on our deal?”

Ren manages to get herself dressed, pull her bra and shirt back down, hopelessly fiddling with her button-free blazer. “And… what would that be?”

Standing, Akechi offers Ren a hand and a know-it-all smirk. “Now, we start to rue the day Kamoshida Suguru every came to defy Shujin’s top two generals. We’ll make sure the whole school knows not to cross Akechi and Amamiya.”

When they walk away, the fire kindling in Ren’s chest doesn’t receede. The voice in her head radiates smug confidence, whispering. “ _I am thou… thou art I… very soon, we can finally forge out contract._ ”


End file.
